


do me a favour

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promposal, my neck hurts a LOT, one (1) implied smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: jaemin asks renjun to prom.(could you be mine?)





	do me a favour

**Author's Note:**

> IT REALLY HURTS

jaemin isn’t just the boy-next-door, he  _ is _ the boy next door. renjun doesn’t know how long they’ve been taking the bus together, screaming at each other from their bedroom windows, pining at each other from very short distances.

 

he dresses like a pinterest boyfriend. tan hoodies, sport brand caps, clean kicks and his skateboard, the one he’s had for a year. renjun will be on the porch, chair leaning back and legs kicked up on the rails, when jaemin skates down the sidewalk with a loud laugh bubbling in his throat.

 

“get up for once,” jaemin will say, and he’ll pull renjun up from his seat and run with him all around their small neighbourhood.

  
  
  


 

on fridays, they take the bus back together. usually, their schedules clash, with choir and repertoire and dance all on different days, but fridays are club-free. renjun is dragging his bag along with him, running out the classroom as soon as the bell rings.

 

he makes it to the bus stop before jaemin does, empty bench longer than he remembers. still, renjun sits on one end and sets his bag on his lap, one earbud dangling on its cord as he plugs the other into his ear.

 

it isn’t usual for jaemin to be late, mostly since he has phys ed last period and they get extra time at the end to change. renjun tries not to think about it. he scratches the itch on his neck instead. 

 

an ice cream truck drives by. renjun yawns and stretches. he’s not thinking about it.

 

it’s already four songs in when jaemin runs up to him, bag slinging off one arm with the other behind his back, hiding a bouquet horribly.

 

renjun lowers his volume. “you’re late,” he says, and even though the wind is blowing against his face he can feel his cheeks heat up.

 

“sorry,” jaemin says, looking not very sorry at all and a lot more stupid-smiley. “i was getting you these.”

 

as if it’s some sort of surprise, he pulls the flowers from behind and brings them up to his chest, bag dropping on the ground. he hands them to renjun and renjun takes them with both hands, feeling the plastic wrapping crinkle under his grip.

 

“do you like them?” jaemin asks.

 

renjun stares. the flowers are all mismatched, red and white and yellow and green like a salad. he leans in to sniff them, smelling nothing but air- but that’s because he’s sick.

 

“i do,” renjun says, because they are very  _ jaemin. _

 

jaemin smiles and kneels down to unzip his bag. renjun watches, hands around the flowers and eyes on the folded banner jaemin is pulling out. he smooths it out and holds it up.

 

_ prom?  _  it says.

 

he’s forgotten. prom is a month away, just in time to worry about attire and dates and everything that renjun hasn’t been worrying about. he looks at jaemin, who’s staring at him  _ very hopefully, _ probably calculating the likeliness that renjun is going to drop everything and run.

 

“will-” jaemin finally breaks eye contact, instead looking somewhere near his feet. “will you go with me?”

 

renjun considers.

 

he isn’t actually considering much. he’s really just wondering how far he’s going to have to reach to kiss jaemin on the lips-

 

“yeah,” he says, and he feels his lips curl into a smile. “yeah, i will.”

 

-which isn’t very far at all.

**Author's Note:**

> omg yeah i dont know why because i slept well


End file.
